


early bird gets the kaoru

by opanimeboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vague future fic where they live together, theme of mentioning death but it's not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: Winter - Morning Quotes translated by beach_pukaze on Twitter.“Uu... There’s no way I can leave the futon on such a cold morning...” - Kaoru Hakaze“Ufufu. Winter ‘mornings’ feel super nice, too. Now let us do our best ~ ♪” - Kanata ShinkaiAnd thus, nothing much except domesticity ft. Kanata waking up a cold Kaoru with very Kanata-like methods.





	early bird gets the kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> early bird gets the worm. Fish eat worms on hooks. kaoru’s name means flight or smth related i think, so - bird. there...there’s correlation somewhere i just dont understand it just , just trust me!!!
> 
> kaoru worm in his warm worm hole bc you know that feeling when you wake up and like you KNOW it's freezing and your poor body will freeze if you touch the air outside your soft warm bed blanket tunnel? Awful the worst
> 
> kaokana morning tomfoolery? Great the best
> 
> please enjoy, & stay cozy!

Ice caressed Kaoru's cheek, and he was pretty sure he had died. It was the grim reaper, obviously - inspecting its bounty and it had cold, clammy hands and sounded just like his loved one.

“Kaoru.”

Yes, the name he was given by a wonderful woman and used throughout this life, called one last time by the voice he cherished the most.

“Kaoru...wake up…”

Wake up? Was he being given a second chance?

“I'm going to 'sit’ on you.”

That sounds... suspiciously like a thing the real Kanata Shinkai would do. How cruel, to have to be reminded of what he's left behind.

The weight put on whatever form Kaoru was right then felt surprisingly heavy. And like it was on where his stomach was. It's when frozen _hands, definitely hands_ were placed on his bare shoulders that he opened his eyes in alarm.

“I'm awake! I'malive 'm...awake? Please let go-- I'm seriously gonna die?!”

Kaoru Hakaze was alive, but the early winter air and whatever it did to his boyfriend’s temperature were quickly sapping his will to live. Kanata let go, but slowly and with obvious traces of confusion.

“That's silly, Kaoru. You're gonna die if you ‘wake up?’”

Kaoru blinked away sleep's blurriness to see Kanata hovering over him, neck cocked and blue hair a short curtain falling towards the floor. The ceiling fan's wood propellers stuck out behind his head like a funky halo.

“Nnah,” he said through a yawn aimed at his shoulder, “gunna die because your hands...”

“Hm. I thought you usually like them-”

“They're freezing. Why're you awake early? Can you cover me please.”

“Kaoru, it's 10 o’clock already,” Kanata shuffled backwards to pull the blanket up and tuck it all the way around Kaoru’s neck, “I'm ‘cold-blooded,’ and it's a nice ‘morning!’”

“Kana-chii. That doesn't make any sense... 's too cold. 'm sorry...”

Kaoru closed his eyes again and was ready to drift off, hopefully into hibernation, but he heard a huff. Kanata was probably pouting, but the added weight of a careful body was like an extra layer of comfort. He was seconds away from losing consciousness when Kanata got off. A slurred question left his lips but Kanata just hummed in reply, so Kaoru fought to focus and listen. Sounds of feet padding around the room and drawers opening and closing, material shuffling, and then the crinkle of Kaoru’s futon being sat on.

Cold air rushed in from the bottom of his warm cocoon and he groaned. One eye cracked opened and Kaoru was about to get rowdy if it meant not having to deal with leaving the futon but Kanata stopped him; his facial expression and actions, specifically. Kanata's brows were furrowed, his tongue sticking out in his concentration while he put socks on Kaoru - attempting not to touch him directly.

“What are you…?” Both of Kaoru's eyes were open.

“Let's do our best today!”

Kaoru could die happy.

Kanata crawled over the lump of Kaoru under heavy comforters and deposited himself directly on top and in line with him. His face was smushed in Kaoru's collarbone area and his arms were spread out like he was making a snow angel or- no, he was in starfish position.

“Our best going back under the covers?” Kaoru couldn't keep the smile of out his words.

Kanata propped and dig his chin into Kaoru and stared. Kaoru wanted to kiss him but only his head was outside the blanket.

“You said being ‘cold-blooded’ didn't make sense, right?”

“...yeah?”

Kaoru was too late to notice that Kanata had his hands under the blanket. Too late to prevent or defend against weapons that had already been launched and were currently lifting up the back of his shirt. He'd won the battle but lost the war, and his life was the only prize Kanata demanded. Kaoru yelped when hands, as expansive and cold as the Antarctic, flattened on his skin trapped by the floor. Throughout the struggle that was fruitless because of Kanata, a starfish wrapped around its meal - a burrito of a man, Kaoru wheezed.

“Please! Mercy, no— I can't-”

“Cold-blooded animals find heat sources to survive.”

“Kanata!”

“It was ‘your turn’ to ‘make’ breakfast. I want fruit cake for dessert.”

“Okay! Okayokay I will! I'll— we'll, we can go out in fifteen lemme get dressed-!”

“Yay!” Kanata retracted his hands, pecked a panting Kaoru on the lips, and hopped up with ease.

“I ‘got’ you clothes, too! They are there.” He pointed and walked out of their bedroom.

Kaoru sat up and shivered when his shields fell to his waist. A whole outfit including his daily accessories and _wallet_ were folded and waiting for him.

Maybe he had won the war, or maybe his life wasn't his nor for forfeit.

“Hey-! It's too early for cake!”

“Dead men ‘tell’ no ‘tales.’”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been down but they make me :) so I hope this random sorta nonsensical short short oneshot also makes you :)!
> 
> Kanata being an optimistic early bird and Kaoru being a whole mood-- IT WARMS ME
> 
> please kudos n tell me how u like your kaokanas Sunny side up or are you a fellow heathen. Cake in the morning. Sweet so sweet n warm I'm crying


End file.
